


Dreamscape

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Neville has been with Victoire for a while now, and he loves her...so he has a question for her. *light T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Love is when you fall asleep in his arms…and wake up in his dreams." —Unknown_

_She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, and his nose. She smiled on his lips before mingling hers with his. He breathed in her soul and she breathed in his, for they weren't becoming one. They_ were _one._

Neville Longbottom opened his eyes and found that he hadn't been dreaming. Victoire Weasley _was_ in his arms. That wasn't a dream. If anything, it was a memory of last night, a beautiful, beautiful night together.

He was amazed. But had he moved too fast? Okay, so it had been four—wait, no, five—months since he'd finally kissed her. Victoire was so amusing. She'd been ready to kill him for waiting fifteen dates before they'd snogged.

The wizard wondered. Last night hadn't been their first, but it had been the most special so far. It nagged him: Should he ask her or shouldn't he?

They'd been together for around seven months. So was it too long or—he leaned more towards this—too short a period to do so? Yet being with his Vic… It was like a dream. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but he had her. Merlin, he loved her so much it hurt. Hannah had never been the compassionate woman Vic was (yes, this _was_ Victoire Weasley he meant!) and, now that he thought about it, Hannah Abbott should _never_ be compared to Victoire. Vic was in a class by herself, and she had chosen him to join her way high up there.

Victoire murmured in her sleep and held on to him tighter. Her smooth skin felt like a cloud on his. She tucked her head into his neck, and he rested his chin on top of her downy, strawberry-blonde hair. He stroked the softly waving locks with his left hand, glancing at those fingers. The tan lines on his ring finger were long gone, but the awful memories were not.

Neville hummed to himself, growing tired again in the warm sunlight that streamed in through his bedroom window. Hard to believe that it was so warm here inside the castle when General Winter bombarded the Scottish view outside. Oh, he'd have to get up soon. He had a class first period…

Ah, wait, no he didn't. It was Saturday. He was thankful for the weekend; while he might have essays to grade, he could at least enjoy some time with his love. If she ever woke up. Judging by how heavy her head felt on his collarbone, that wouldn't be any time soon.

He chuckled softly, hoping he wasn't going to disturb her. But if she didn't wake up, then he couldn't ask her his _lovely_ question.

Also… If she didn't wake up soon, he wasn't sure if he could keep his mind off the Hannah memories. Once upon a time, Hannah Abbott had been a sweet girl, nearly as kind as the deceased Susan Bones. But marriage had changed her, as well as managing the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah was a right spiteful bitch, and it hadn't really shocked Neville in the end when she'd revealed her affair with her old fellow Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. Actually, it _had_ surprised Neville that he and Hannah had ever been a couple. Other than a love of Herbology, they shared nothing in common.

Yet, looking back down at Victoire, some of those worries faded. His eyelids felt heavy, so he closed them as he thought some more. Maybe the timing was off…

The background noises melded together until he couldn't focus on them anymore. He was so comfortable in his bed with her. The only melodic sound he heard was the one he could also feel: her heartbeat pounding…no, _thumping_ in time with his.

Hmmn, he was dreaming again… _Victoire slowly lifted her head, obviously groggy from sleeping in so late. She smiled at him and kissed him "good afternoon." The witch laughed at that as he woke up fully and took her hands in his. She giggled as his lips tickled her skin where he kissed the backs of her hands._

_"Move in with me, with us."_

_Victoire laughed again—a lilting sound at his perplexed expression. "And Frankie's all right with that?"_

_"Well, most of your stuff is at our house. He started calling you 'Mum.' But_ I _want you there."_

_"All right, all right! You have me convinced!" She pushed him back down and kissed him hard enough to chase away his breath. "I'll move my last bag in tomorrow." They both laughed._

Neville smiled and reopened his eyes. Victoire…was _still_ laughing. Oh. He'd—He'd asked her in his _sleep_!

She realized that he'd just fully woken up for real and grinned. "Hungry, dear?"

Neville chose a different kind of lunch, very happy this dream was their reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, kinda fluffy, but very nice. Okay—who thought he was going to pop THE question? XD Haha, nope, he didn't! It's Neville; he drags his feet! Oh, and this kinda follows my oneshot, "Colors of the Heart," to an extent.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Ahhh, this was cute… I confess to have sorta forgotten about this one (but can you blame me? 700+ fics later… ;P), but I'm charmed nevertheless. I did have to edit this (because oh no! Another songfic!), and there were some errors and inconsistencies I had to fix, though this doesn't jive wholly with my overall HariPo headcanon universe for them (for that, see fics of mine in the Maydayverse, in particular until the ride ends & even after that for Vicnev), but this is still a story I enjoy. Not only do I love writing Victoire, but these early Vicnev stories remind me how much I love writing Neville, too. -w-


End file.
